


Part 5: Hold On

by JMount74, Lenna_z



Series: Lenna & Janet [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: The situation is getting worse...
Series: Lenna & Janet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059332
Kudos: 7





	Part 5: Hold On

A scream followed by a crying sound?

“Oh- ohh my god, what happened!?” He heard a man’s voice he did not know.

_“Scott, Virgil, what’s going on?!”_

And another voice, worried? …John? “Ahh… I was going to ask you the same thing, Thunderbird Five…”

“Scott! Is everyone there alright?”

“Everyone..?” And then a few crackling noises were heard. Quickly looked around. Bus? They were on a bus. The bus driver woke up and… “Sir please calm down.”

But his brother… Virgil! Both had fallen forwards… and neither of them was wearing helmets. Suddenly he turned around.

He had fallen over on his brother when the bus moved.

His brother was lying on his back on the cracked glass.

“Virgil! Come on Virgil…” He panicked. He wasn’t supposed to panic. But now he and his brother were in a bus with three civilians, one of which was a child.

And worse, the bus windshield was about to shatter and he was on that window with his unconscious brother.

“Sco-“

“John! Virgil is unconscious and damn- the glass that holds us is breaking! Virgil you must wake up, please!”

And his eyes started to move. “Sc-t…”

“God, Virgil-“ Glass certainly didn’t support them any more, he didn’t need to be an expert to know it would break anytime.

The horrible sounds of glass filled his ears. He was not thinking while moving. It was falling for a moment and after a moment…

Again a screaming sound. He was panicked and frightened, but he somehow held Virgil and his brother was trying to hold onto him with painful grunts.

His left arm ached in pain, he had managed to hold onto a place on the bus before he fell.

“Luc-y…”

“She’s fine, Virgil. Her belt is fastened. She’s safer than us.”

“But…” And then he understood what he meant.

He looked up at the little girl, lifting his head. “Lucy… honey I want you to close your eyes tight and not open until someone says, okay?”

Her brother didn’t want Lucy to see those who came to save them fall off the cliff. He wanted to tell Virgil that there was no need to say that as long as he kept holding his hand…

She did what he said as tears fell from her eyes to her cheeks. “O-h… okay…”

“Don’t let go of my hand, Virgil- Agh…” His body was giving up.

“Huh-“

“Hold on a little longer, both of you.” When he heard his sister’s almost commanding voice, he relaxed a little.

But the bus wobbled forward again and felt his brother’s hand slide from his own.

“Scott-“

“I’m not letting you go! Kayo, cradle-”

“Hold on tight.” And with a little jolt Thunderbird Shadow’s claws grabbed the bus.

But there was another jolt; his left arm, which was protesting, was giving up. His brother’s grip was loosening…


End file.
